Service Values
by Hermi-ko
Summary: HIRUMAMO AWARENESS WEEK Traduction des drabbles écrits à cette occasion sur des Service Values tel que "toujours s'améliorer", "répondre aux besoins implicites des clients", "être fier de son patrimoine", "avoir un esprit d'équipe", etc. OS HiruMamo


_Auteur : Hermiko (DeviantArt ID)_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko (Fanfiction ID)_

* * *

**Note : Cette semaine, c'est la Semaine de Sensibilisation au HiruMamo. Alors je fais une pause dans mes cycles de trad (Oui j'ai bien le troisième chapitre de 'Sang et Fourrure' en cours de traduction, tu l'auras dimanche avec de la chance, Clairaice) pour vous proposer des séries de douze toute cette semaine. Aujourd'hui c'est les 12 drabbles que j'ai écrit sur DA, demain ce sont douze chapitres de 'Balais et Poudre' (si je les fini avant de tomber de sommeil, hein **** ). Mercredi, les traductions des 12 drabbles que je vais pondre pour DA (le thème est provisoirement les mois de l'année, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion). Jeudi ce sera douze chapitres de 'Baisers Volés' (j'ai la foi, heureusement que je suis de repos ce jour-là et le suivant), vendredi, samedi, dimanche, aucune idée pour le moment même si j'ai encore de jolies choses à traduire en réserve pour vous^^' Ah, et je tiens à noter qu'à l'origine j'avais écrit le drabble numéro 2 sans rien de plus et que je me suis dit : ce serait bien de se creuser les méninges pour en faire 11 autres basés sur les Valeurs de ma boîte, surtout qu'il faut que je les apprenne expressément. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

1***Relations à vie*

Rien ne peut se mettre entre un homme et son clebs. Cerberus est très clair là-dessus en mâchouillant la main des prétendantes avant qu'elles ne lui piquent son maître solitaire. Toutes celles qui ont essayés de se glisser dans le lit/la chaise/le cœur/la douche/le caleçon du blond ont vus un bout de leur derrière se faire férocement arracher par une colossale mâchoire A chaque fois qu'on regarde Cerberus, qu'on soit mec ou nana, on en frissonne. Mamori, elle, ne remarque chez Cerberus que le poil hérissé et l'air intelligent. Elle ne voit pas la bête. Elle voit l'homme par derrière.

* * *

2*** Un souhait implicite réalisé, et de un !*

Il n'avait pas à penser ou à calculer. Il n'avait pas à menacer ou à faire chanter. Il n'avait pas à utiliser sa voix, son sourire mordant ou son regard vicieux. Il n'avait pas à tirer dans tous les coins. Il n'avait pas à trouver de nouvelles insultes ou moyens de torture. Il n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle avait déjà bougé. Elle l'avait su juste comme ça et avait agis en conséquence. Elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes et, pour Hiruma, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à apprécier le putain d'bon moment.

* * *

3***L'expérience d'une vie*

Si on devait demander à Mamori qu'elle avait été l'expérience unique, mémorable et perso de sa vie, elle ne serait pas capable de répondre. Pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu mais parce qu'elle en avait trop eu. Voir Sena capable désormais de défendre sa place sur le terrain. Voir les Frères passer de brutes à personnes respectables. Voir Monta chérir un autre rêve et le dépasser. Voir Kurita plus tout seul avec son fantomatique rêve. Voir Komusubi apprendre qu'un homme fort a des amis. Voir Yukimitsu déployer ses ailes. Voir Hiruma poser les arbres pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

* * *

4***Les clés du succès d'un couple en particulier*

Mamori avait jeté sur le papier quelques clés de réussite qu'elle avait donnée au démoniaque quarterback. Rédigés comme suit :

_Pas d'injures __: tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche_

_Pas d'entrainement trop tôt : manager et équipe ont besoin de leur sommeil réparateur_

_Pas d'armes : la sécurité avant tout_

_Pas de chewing-gum : essaye les choux à la crème_

_Pas de menace : les gens sont dociles si respectés et valorisés_

_Pas de nouilles instantanées : bento fait maison par manager_

_Pas d'espionnage : vie privée n'égale pas domaine public une fois dans un petit livre noir_

* * *

5***Des opportunités à saisir*

Hiruma et Mamori étaient une équipe dans l'équipe. Il devait trouver des opportunités pour améliorer cette équipe-là. En lui demandant de sortir avec lui sur un terrain enneigé. En la laissant lui faire un câlin sur le canapé du club après avoir bossé sur leur stratégie. En emménageant ensemble pour éviter de perdre du temps inutilement. En l'embrassant quand ça lui chantait et en se laissant embrasser quand elle le voulait. En la demandant en mariage alors que les larmes coulaient de ses joues et mouillaient son maillot. En vivant sa vite côte-à-côte. Et en s'améliorant continuellement pour leur bien.

* * *

6***Ton problème… ou le nôtre ?* M pour vulgarité et sexe implicite

« T'es odieux ! »

« Tu ne vois pas au-delà de tes choux ! »

« Tu ne dis jamais merci ! »

« Tu me casse les couilles ! »

« T'es qu'un lâche hors du terrain ! »

« Tu crois me connaitre ! »

« Tu ne fais pas gaffe ! »

« Tu penses trop à la vie en rose ! »

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle du club. Mais un cochon passant par-là, ayant accouru au mot 'rose', entendit la fin : « Notre problème, c'est que nous ne baisons pas assez. »

* * *

7***Un environnement au boulot pleinement satisfaisant* T pour très léger sexe implicite

Pour Taki, c'était tout nouveau. Le paquet de chewing-gum passé au quarterback. Le nettoyage derrière lui sans questionner. L'apparition occasionnelle d'un chou à la crème sur la machine à café et qui disparaissait aussitôt que la manager allait remplir les mugs. Les longues heures au club à parler stratégies et statistiques quand les autres étaient trop fatigués pour penser. Et la question du frère stupide à sa sœur chérie : « Comment font-ils pour faire un aussi bon travail d'équipe ? » « Ils font beaucoup de service latéral à deux, si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

* * *

8***Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre de l'autre*

Mamori croyait avoir cartonné à l'exam de math jusqu'à tomber sur la copie notée à 111/100 d'YH. Mamori croyait avoir assez de vocabulaire en Anglais jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma dise des mots définitivement PAS sortis de leur manuel scolaire. Mamori croyait avoir essayé tous les choux à la crème des environs jusqu'à ce qu'un esclave d'Hiruma lui en amène de nouveaux. Mamori croyait connaitre sa chambre de fond en comble depuis le temps passé dedans jusqu'à trouver la cachette secrète derrière son Rocket Bear dont elle n'avait pas idée. Mamori croyait connaitre tous les visages du Démon jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse.

* * *

9***Planifier ce qui me concerne*

Mamori avait apporté son agenda au club. Elle l'avait laissé sur la table une heure ou deux. En le récupérant elle y avait remarqué des rendez-vous inconnus. Notés d'une écriture reconnaissable entre mille. « Pourquoi dois-je voir le coiffeur et la couturière le treize juillet ? » « Faut mieux que tu sois foutrement belle pour le Grand Jour. » « Et pourquoi un charpentier doit passer à la maison le sept février ? » « Pour la chambre du bébé. » « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un enfant si rapidement, Youichi. » « Ne me sous-estime pas. »

* * *

10***L'habit ne fait pas le moine*

Mamori Anezaki était fière de qui elle était et marchait la tête haute. Ses nominations en tant que membre du Comité de Discipline, déléguée de classe et manager du club d'Amefuto de Deimon brillaient de par son allure en société. Aussi quand pour la Fête du Sport elle dut se parer d'une tenue affriolante, d'un sourire démoniaque et d'un rire de maniaque, elle ne fut pas la seule à être surprise du changement. « Bon, répète après moi : Je vais vous entuber. Jusqu'à l'os, » lui intima Hiruma. Cela va sans dire, Mamori n'oublia pas cette journée de sitôt.

* * *

11***Classée confidentielle*

Pour beaucoup, ils pensaient ne plus avoir de vie privée une fois le démon dans le collimateur. Mais peu étaient conscients de leur chance d'être à l'école. Car Mamori était là. Détruisant les plus larmoyantes confessions sur répondeur en versant de la javel sur la machine. Effeuillant son fameux journal et recousant les pages les plus inoffensives. Le gardant occupé toute la nuit pour l'empêcher d'aller faire ses patrouilles à la recherche de victimes. Veillant sur le corps des élèves de Deimon. Ou c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Qu'en était-il de sa propre sûreté en étant si proche du démon ?

* * *

12***Plus blanc que blanc. Pas son âme, hein*

Mamori avait été la manager des Deimon Devil Bats. Et maintenant celle des Saikyoudai Wizards. Même si ce n'était pas la même équipe, elle avait l'impression récurrente que rien n'avait changée. Elle continuait de courir récupérer les balles après l'entrainement du quarterback. Elle continuait d'acheter des chewing-gum sans sucre. Elle continuait de laver la même serviette avec de la poudre à canon dessus. Elle continuait à recoudre le même 1 sur un maillot. Elle continuait de ramasser les armes qui traînaient au club. Jusqu'au jour où elle demanda : « Que suis-je, ta boniche ? » « YA-HA ! »

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur : Et pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent, le 13 juillet est la journée mondiale du HiruMamo et le 7 février l'anniversaire proclamé de Youichi Hiruma. Voilà, moi je bosse sur la surprise de demain^^' Et au fait, les titres français n'ont plus rien à voir avec les Service Values : he me suis éclatée là-dessus. Merci de me suivre et de me lire !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
